


You Belong With Us

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Mandalorian fan art for LadyIrina.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin (LadyIrina)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 365





	You Belong With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I've never posted anything here, so I have no idea if the tags and all that are correct. In any case, I wanted to draw something for LadyIrina, who has gifted the world with an amazing series based on The Mandalorian! This is a scene from chapter 6 of "Family and Home" but you should start with "Blood and Sand!"


End file.
